Various methods are known in the art for optical 3D mapping, i.e., generating a 3D profile of the surface of an object by processing an optical image of the object. This sort of 3D profile is also referred to as a 3D map, depth map or depth image, and 3D mapping is also referred to as depth mapping.
PCT Patent Application PCT/IB2011/053560, which is assigned to the assignee of the present patent application and whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes apparatus for mapping, which includes an illumination module. This module includes a radiation source, which is configured to emit a beam of radiation, and a scanner, which is configured to receive and scan the beam over a selected angular range. Illumination optics are configured to project the scanned beam so as to create a pattern of spots extending over a region of interest. An imaging module is configured to capture an image of the pattern that is projected onto an object in the region of interest. A processor is configured to process the image in order to construct a three-dimensional (3D) map of the object.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2011/0279648, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a method for constructing a 3D representation of a subject, which comprises capturing, with a camera, a 2D image of the subject. The method further comprises scanning a modulated illumination beam over the subject to illuminate, one at a time, a plurality of target regions of the subject, and measuring a modulation aspect of light from the illumination beam reflected from each of the target regions. A moving-mirror beam scanner is used to scan the illumination beam, and a photodetector is used to measure the modulation aspect. The method further comprises computing a depth aspect based on the modulation aspect measured for each of the target regions, and associating the depth aspect with a corresponding pixel of the 2D image.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,018,579, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a three-dimensional imaging and display system in which user input is optically detected in an imaging volume by measuring the path length of an amplitude modulated scanning beam as a function of the phase shift thereof. Visual image user feedback concerning the detected user input is presented.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,952,781, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a method of scanning a light beam and a method of manufacturing a microelectromechanical system (MEMS), which can be incorporated in a scanning device. In a disclosed embodiment, a rotor assembly having at least one micromirror is formed with a permanent magnetic material mounted thereon, and a stator assembly has an arrangement of coils for applying a predetermined moment on the at least one micromirror.
Further MEMS mirror assemblies with magnetic drives are described, for example, in U.S. Patent Application Publications US 2008/0143196, US 2009/0284817, and US 2010/0046054.